1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to, a portable electronic apparatus that can be placed to make a specific angle with a surface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus is an electronic device that is portable and may include voice and video communication functions, an information input, an output function, a data storage function, and the like. As the functions become diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to implement such complicated functions of a multimedia player, various changes have been made to the hardware and software of the portable electronic device. As an example, a user interface environment is provided to allow the user to easily and conveniently retrieve or select the functions of the multimedia player. However, when considering the portability of an portable electronic apparatus, it may be accompanied by the limitation of making it difficult to place the portable electronic apparatus on a table or the like. Accordingly, a device for more easily placing the portable electronic apparatus on a surface may be considered.